Rehearsals
by Alscye Onei
Summary: Anime characters work so hard, going from set to set, filming our addictions... but they do have to rehearse from time to time...


Oh, those hardworking lives of

anime characters...

This is just a totally off the wall humor fic... this is also my first GW fic... it also contains some information that most hard core gundam fan know... like who the voice actors play in other animes... don't read into it deeply, just look at it from a funny point of view... Goodness knows I wrote it from one... Warning, implies relena bashing... 0.0 Behold the army of sweat drops... I do not own any if these characters...

just as a guide:

Treize's vioce also does Sesshomaru out of Inu Yasha

Duo's voice actor does Piccolo from DBZ and Kouga from Inu Yasha

Trowa's voice actor does Miroku from Inu Yasha... couldnt get more differnt there if you tried...

* * *

Those hard working people we all love, anime characters, have a lot to put up with. Especially if they hold more than one role in several animes. Poor people, they have to cater to us whose live revolve around anime (don't deny it! If your's didn't you wouldn't be here.). We who sit at the computer or television, screaming for more episodes and the directors who yell at them to get the right lines. It can pile up on a character. But there is a respite, an oasis you could say. Here they calmly rehearse the lines, talking with fellow cast members. This we shall call the blue room. 

A man is walking down the hall. He is tall, with long brown hair that falls over one calm green eye. Many people give him a wide berth going down the hall; maybe this is due to the fact he has a lion on a leash behind him, but maybe not. Never the less, he is set on his destination, the calming blue room, where he is to meet his coworkers to rehearse.

He reaches the blue room, cautiously opening the door to slip in. In the center of the room is a group of people, all at ease. None of them were physically in character, but in their street clothes and looks. Duo was sitting in a chair backwards while Hilde braided his hair for him. His half glasses for reading were sitting on top of his head. Hilde would tug his braid when he got a line wrong; her own hair was dyed purple and the black roots were showing at the moment. Quatre was avoiding Dorothy while trying to keep up a conversation with Trieze at the same time. Trieze was lying on the couch, with his head in Lady Une's lap. On screen they played lovesick and politician but in real life, they were engaged. Millardo was sitting with Noin who was rummaging through her notebook for the script. Relena was sitting by a window, staring out to the street at her groupies. She turned her head to the sound of Trowa entering.

"You are late, Mr. Barton. We had to skip a couple of scenes with you in them." Relena's abrasive voice called out. She actually was a brunette, but she wore hair extenders. Her real length was just above her shoulders and layered. Her eyes though, were not blue, but gray in full light.

Sitting as far a physically possible in the cozy room from her was Heero Yuy. Not only did he find her annoying in the show, but part of the reason he hates her so well on stage was he hated her in real life. His short brown hair was hidden under a bandanna and his ear sported two piercings.

"Leave him alone, Relena. You were late too, prima donna." Heero muttered out from his corner.

"Hey, Heero, how was you date with that girl, little what's-her-name? Was it Keiko?" Duo called from his chair.

"Do you mean Kari? From the October shoot? It went fine." Heero said.

"Can we get back to the lines?" Trieze asked from where he was sitting with Lady Une. He in reality does not have scary eyebrows. He is a good degree more normal than on the show. His hair is not always perfect, more straight than wavy most of the time.

Trowa sat down to the table and pulled out his scripts. "Which scene are we on?"

"Now that you are here, we can start on the one where Heero and Trieze face off and you come in later. How about that?" Noin suggested, looking through the scenes.

When everyone agreed, they began. Trieze and Heero turned to face each other to practice. (From here on is a fake scene; don't kill me for it)

"Mr Yuy, I had hoped you would join us in this endeavor to defeat Millardo and his rogue organization." Trieze read, glancing down through the pages to find the right one.

"Never, Trieze. Omae o kuroso." Heero smirked, leveling a toy gun at Trieze.

"Your character doesn't smile. Oh no, what are you doing?" Trieze started scrambling to get off of the couch where he was lying. Heero was advancing with an evil smirk on his usually stoic face. He pulled the trigger several times, covering Trieze in ice cold water.

While the rest of cast was rolling on the floor in mirth, Heero smirked again. "That was for the hamster trick you pulled while we were on tour last year. But don't you dare think we are even."

When everything had calmed down, the scripts were once again picked up.

"Where were we?" Noin asked.

"Right after the misfire of the gun." Trowa stated. Everyone turned to that page, except Trieze, who was too busy drying off to listen.

For the next couple of minutes they went on with the scene. Trieze was almost done drying off when a voice snapped him to attention.

"Yo, Trieze, it's your line." Wufei said.

Trieze grabbed the script Une was holding out to him. He glanced at it quickly. "Stupid hanyou. You will die today and I will take the Tetsuiga from you at last." He looked up for the next line but all he got was odd stares.

"Um, Mr. Kushrenada, that's not the right script." Katherine giggled. "I believe that is the Inuyasha script."

Duo got an evil look in his eyes. "My Kagome!" he bellowed, grabbing Hilde by the waist. "You will become my mate!"

"Aaaaaah! Duo, what in the name of scrap metal and Oz do you think you're doing?" Hilde half screamed, half laughed.

Trowa, seeing the opportunity for a rare prank by him, sidled over to Katherine. His hand started to creep over as well.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeek! What are you doing, Trowa?" Katherine screeched. "Since when do you grope people!"

"Just playing along with the IY script" He smiled calmly; soon he was running though, from an angry, embarrassed knife throwing circus girl.

Wufei looked on with disgust. "You guys need help." He muttered, plopping his sunglasses down and leaning back.

Heero joined the chase to aid his companions in arms. Soon the entire room, save the more dignified people, was revolving in a chase scene.

Outside the room, a group of six people were watching the craziness.

"I thought the blue room was meant for quiet, non-hassled rehearsal." Howard looked in.

"It is, but the younger cast members are in there. They seem to find that pandemonium calming." Doctor G muttered.

"Lets go to the red room."

* * *

Acknowledgments: 

this is straight out of my own mind, with some reforms by my same group of friends... too lazy to type them all...

Next: celebrations and drunk duo!


End file.
